


Personal feelings

by Servena



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, OT3, Rebellion, mission briefing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I always work with Rigel and Nathaniel.” “Not today.”





	Personal feelings

The life of a death dealer couldn’t exactly be described as boring. The Lycans were fewer in number, but the advances of technology and mythology alike kept the fight interesting. In the light of this fact it was quite remarkable that Kraven managed to turn a short mission briefing into such a long and dull session that you wished you were really dead.

Nathaniel swallowed down a long suffering sigh and instead threw Rigel, who was standing next to him, a pointed look. The other responded by rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

In front of them, Selene and Kraven leaned over the documents on the desk. He could only see her back, but he knew she was hiding her impatience behind her usual stoic expression.

“Of course, it’s important to handle this with discretion, the humans are growing a bit too attentive for my liking”, Kraven was just saying.

Selene snatched up the photographs of their new targets and slipped them into her coat. “All right”, she said, cutting Kraven’s instructions short. “I’m taking Rigel and Nathaniel.” She was already halfway to the door and motioning for them to follow her when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

“No, you’re taking Sasha and Ethan, they need some field practice.” Kraven had already returned his attention towards an official-looking paper.

She turned around. “I always work with Rigel and Nathaniel”, she said slowly. Despite the presence of the other death dealers, it was suddenly silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Kraven signed the paper in front of him. “Not today.”

Rigel stepped closer and muttered “What the hell?” into his ear. He shrugged his shoulders.

“As you just told me, this is an important mission”, Selene said a bit louder. “I don’t want to babysit some rookies.”

Kraven turned his attention to the next paper on the stack. “A death dealer should be able to work with anyone.”

“A death dealer should work with those that bring the best results. If they need field practice, give them to Soren. It’s stupid to break up a working team.”

“You’re letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement.”

“Well, so are you.”

He looked up and leaned forward. His eyes were glinting in the light of the candles. “Meaning?”

Her mouth was pulled into a smile that showed her fangs. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Kraven.”

He scoffed. “Do you really think I’m jealous, watching those two slink around you like wolves around a bone?”

Rigel took a step forward, but Nathaniel grabbed his arm.

For a moment, the room was as silent as a grave. He thought that he saw a flicker of blue in Selene’s eyes before they became their natural brown colour again. “I’m working _with them_ , or I’m not working _at all_.” She turned around.

“If you walk through that door, you’re going to be in serious trouble! SELENE!”

The doors slammed into the walls as she marched out into the hallway.

Nathaniel and Rigel shared a look of contemplation. Then they followed her.

“You’re all FIRED!”

As Nathaniel and Rigel fell into step behind her, Selene scoffed. “Sure we are.”


End file.
